World of Silence
by oncerSM
Summary: Even though he was born deaf, Barry Allen never let anything get in his way and learned to get past the difficulties life threw at him. But when his mom gets murdered by a yellow blur Barry sets out to find the impossible, not knowing that one day that's exactly what he'd become.
1. Chapter 1

Barry couldn't believe he was late. He had gotten on the train the moment the call went over the radio, grabbing his metal briefcase with all the forensic supplies he owned and texting Joe to cover for him at the precinct. Barry had been in such a rush to leave that he had almost forgotten to put his hearing aid back in his left ear and to turn back on the cochlear in his right. Normally when he would be working to crack a rather difficult case he liked to work in complete silence and comfort which meant for Barry, no noise.

Barry had been born completely deaf to hearing parents, Nora and Henry Allen and learned ASL from the very beginning. When he was three and a half years old he had gotten a cochlear implanted in his right ear, and because they were very expensive his parents decided he'd wear only a hearing aid in his left. From then on he'd go to speech therapy where he'd learn to talk with his mouth while continuing to sign with his hands. His parents would eventually send Barry to a school for hearing kids as they wanted him to have a normal life, but as Barry would find out at a young age, kids could be cruel.

"Hey Allen! What are you a robot?" Some of the meaner kids would say.

"Sorry! Can't understand you!" Others would make fun of him for his voice, which wasn't perfect. But that's when he met the girl who would be his best friend. Iris West.

Her dad knew Barry's parents and at seven years old Iris was already helping him stand up to the bullies while Barry would teach her to sign. Within a few months

they were able to have conversations together without even opening their mouths. Barry also got extremely good at reading people's lips so even at home when he chose to go completely silent, he could still understand if his parents spoke to him with no sign.

Barry continued speech therapy over the next few years, trying to be able to sound his best so more people could understand him. At eleven years old things started finally looking up for Barry, until one night something happened that would change his life forever.

He had been asleep when he felt it, the vibrations. They felt more powerful than the ones he felt when he put his hands on the boom box in his room turned up to full volume. Barry's eyes snapped open to see the water from his fish tank rising up and wind blowing everything around the room. And it wasn't until he had turned on his hearing aid did he hear something loud coming from below.

"Mom!" He shouted, running down the stairs to see what looked like a red and yellow tornado of sorts, his mom stranded in the middle.

"Barry stay back!" She yelled, her hands moving on sync with her words.

"Mom!" He repeated, using the sign the familiar sign. Then his dad ran up next to him trying to hold him back. But before he could even look up at his father he felt a gust of wind push him back and then suddenly he found himself outside, alone.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled, feeling the vibrations in his throat, but he couldn't hear them. Barry put a hand up to his left ear to find his hearing aid missing. Whatever had brought him out here must've knocked it out and he didn't sleep with his implant on. Instantly Barry's fear doubled and he began to run. Even though he didn't know how he gotten out of us his house he did recognize where he was. Within a few minutes he was in front of his house, the bottom of his pajama pants covered in dirt. Big it appeared he wasn't the first one to arrive. Police tape circled his house and a few cars with flashing lights blocked up the area. Barry ran up the front lawn as he saw the front door wide open and his father being dragged out by three cops. Barry ran up to his father signing so rapidly and screaming how loud he did not know, until he too was pulled away by someone. He turned around to see Iris's father staring back at him, holding up the thing Barry had lost and carefully placing it in Barry's ear. Everything then got extremely loud once again for him, and once it did he pushed past Joe and ran up the front stairs to his house to see a horrible scene. His mother's dead body lay bloody on the carpet of his living room, a knife next to her. It was something he'd never forget.

After the incident he was taken to live with Joe and Iris while his dad was arrested for his mom's murder. No one would believe him about the yellowish blur he had seen that night, but it didn't matter. Barry knew that something impossible had killed his mother, and he wouldn't stop looking until he found it.

The train pulled into the station four minutes late, which meant Barry had to call another cab because his other one had left, then of course to his luck there was traffic and his driver was a jerk. To make matters even worse in Starling City, it was pouring rain. And then finally as his cab drove away he realized he had left his umbrella in the back. But at least he made it.

Walking into the warehouse he heard voices, knowing that the SCPD had already gotten there. Great, Barry thought as he came forward knowing he had to play this cool.

"Well, we're probably looking for a whole team here" a man with a deep scruffy voice said.

"Actually it was only one guy" Barry said making his entrance. He had looked at the security footage of the break in on the train several times over, and he was pretty sure this would be easy to solve.

"And who the hell are you?" the same man asked, and Barry figured he was the main police Captain from SCPD on this case.

"I'm Barry Allen" he said trying to stay calm, his right hand signing lightly as he spoke. He did it out of habit, because at home he signed all the time but when he was at work he would use words. Barry looked around nervously, hoping his voice was clear enough.

"Are you deaf or somethin'?" The Captain asked, noticing the slight hand movements and way the kid spoke.

Barry nodded, knowing that this question always came up whenever he spoke to new people. "Yeah, I am. But don't worry I can understand you" Barry said tapping his cochlear.

"Great, and do your parents know that you're here?" This time it was a different person who spoke, but Barry knew who it was. Oliver Queen, famous billionaire.

"Actually I'm with CCPD" Barry explained, holding up his badge and telling over the same fake story he told at every unexplainable crime scene he went to.

But as he spoke someone caught his eye, it was a girl...well, woman. She looked about Barry's age with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. And apparently she seemed interested in him too, her gaze followed his. She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Felicity Smoak" she said reaching out her hand. Barry reached out his. "Barry Allen. But you just heard me say that that so..." he said awkwardly shaking her hand, trying not to notice as her eyes flicked up for a millisecond staring at the small wire behind Barry's ear, which he pushed quickly out of the way.

"When you two are done flirting" Oliver cut it. "How about we get back to the case at hand".

"Great idea Mr. Queen" the Captain spoke before looking at Barry once more. "Now you think one guy ripped through these doors like tissue paper?" He asked skeptically.

"you saw the security footage right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah and it looks fake" The detective replied. Barry had been about to reply when something else, other than Felicity had caught his eye.

"Foot prints " Barry said walking over to the black markings on the floor. "Leading out that way. One guy" he pointed, though the Captain didn't look convinced. Barry watched as he whispered something to Felicity and then began walking away, followed by the other officers he had next to him and Oliver Queen as well.

"I guess I'll get to work" Barry said, opening his metal case and putting on his gloves. He then felt a small tap on his shoulder, it was Felicity. Barry smiled and she smiled back.

"I can stay" she said. "I mean...if that's ok with you" she stuttered, Barry's eyes following her moving lips. But then she did something surprising, she signed. "I'm pretty good at analyzing this type of stuff" her hands said.

Barry's smile grew wide. "You know ASL?" He signed.

"Four years of high school sign language classes" she said proudly. "It was either that or Spanish. But I have to warn you I may be a bit rusty" she told him, fingerspelling the words she didn't know.

"So you work for Oliver Queen?" Barry asked, changing the topic and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I help him with stuff" she said.

"That's so cool" Barry told her. "And you've seen the vigilante right?" Barry asked as he bent down, tweezers in hand he looking at the footprints trying to find something he could use.

"Is that dirt?" Felicity asked pointing to something in the footprint. Barry looked and picked a piece up.

"I don't know" he responded "But this could help" Barry took out a small plastic bag and put some of it in. Felicity then led him over to a small machine.

"Here" she said placing the same in. "It should only take a few minutes".

"Great" Barry replied standing next to Felicity and taking off his gloves. It was a few seconds of silence between the two of them when Barry realized she was staring at him. He looked to her smiling and she instantly turned away. "What?" He asked jokingly.

"Nothing" Felicity replied.

"So what about the vigilante?" Barry asked.

"Are you a fan?" Felicity laughed.

"You could say that. So I read he saved you, what was he like?" He asked.

"Green" she replied simply. "So what about you? Have you always been-?"

"Deaf?" Barry asked. "Straight to the point, alright" he smiled,

"Sorry. That was rude, like really rude, I should stop talking" Felicity rambled.

"No it's fine" Barry said. "I was born deaf".

"And do your hearing aids, help you hear normally?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I mean, I don't really know what normal sounds like. But I can hear different things" Barry tried explaining.

"But...um...ok not to sound weird or anything but your speech is amazing" Felicity said.

"Thanks" Barry replied. "Took a lot of therapy, you know speech and stuff".

"And is your family all deaf too?" She asked.

"Nope, both my parents were hearing" he replied.

"Were?"

"Well, my mom died when I was eleven" Barry told her. "My dad..." he stopped. For a few seconds there was silence. Then Barry spoke up again.

"Hey I forgot to ask" Barry said. suddenly trying to draw the conversation away from his parents. "What's your sign name?" He asked

"You mean fingerspelling?' She asked beginning to spell out her name with ASL letters.

"No it's a special sign name given to you by a deaf person, something that has to do with who you are" Barry said. "For instance mine is like this-" he signed, showing the sign for run and then adding the letter B after.

"I like it" Felicity said.

"can give you one?" Barry offered, staring her up and down. She nodded, waiting. "Ok. Got it" Barry smiled, doing the sign for glasses. Just then something pinged behind them.

"Your sample is ready" Felicity said, and the two walked over together.

"Great" Barry said, taking it out of the machine, and began examining it.

"Barry" Felicity tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. He looked up. "I got invited to this party, well, it's really just a work thing...but it's a party. And I get to invite a plus one" she told him.

"That's cool" Barry replied.

"No, I mean...would you maybe like to be my plus one?" She asked.

"Like a date?" He asked.

"Maybe..." Felicity dragged out. "Hopefully with you there it won't be as boring. Plus there'll be dancing and music...wait can you hear music...do you like music?" She asked awkwardly.

"You've really never met a deaf person before" he joked. "But yes, I love music" Barry said.

"What kind?" Felicity asked.

"Right now I'm kinda into Panic! At the Disco and Imagine Dragons, but I'm obsessed with Broadway" Barry said.

"Barry Allen, don't tell me you're a theater nerd?" Felicity's eyes widened.

"Why, are you repulsed?" Barry laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Felicity asked. "Wicked and Newsies are my life" she said.

"Ok, I accept. I'm officially your plus one" Barry told her. "I just need to warn you, I'm not that good on my feet".

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Felicity assured. "Now let's catch our bad guy".


	2. Chapter 2

He almost didn't make it back in time. After having his cover blown by Oliver Queen and going to the party with Felicity, Barry had gotten a not so pleasant phone call from his boss. He used a special phone app specifically designed for Deaf signers, making work calls much more manageable for Barry, seeing as there would be no reading lips through a screen. He did feel bad for the interpreter who had to translate the harsh words Captain Singh was saying out to him, and the terrible excuses Barry was trying to make up on the spot. But in the end Barry promised to be back in Central City that night, or so forfeit his job.

Getting to be the forensics assistant that Barry was hadn't been easy. Being Deaf in a city where there wasn't really a big community of people like him, it proved to be more than difficult. Barry went to a normal school since he was a kid, always having a translator with him in every class. From elementary school through junior high Barry had the same interpreter, a younger women that his parents had found through the internet.

Over the years Barry had gotten used to her signing, had even gotten close to her as a friend and was devastated when he learned that she would not be able to sign for him in high school and was going on to finish her degree. His new high school instead assigned him a different interpreter but within the first period Barry learned that this guy only knew a few signs. From then on Iris would help him out, seeing as they had almost every class together and by then she was fluent in ASL. The classes they didn't have together Barry would try to follow along the best he could, managing to still get top scores in every subject, as he would teach himself everything at home. Then throughout college he managed to continue defying expectations of people who didn't think he was smart enough. Less than a year after getting his college degree, Barry had been hired at CCPD as an assistant in the forensics department and as an interpreter if it was ever needed. By now Captain Singh and the other officers had learnt different ways to work with Barry, getting his attention before speaking and not talking behind his back. Some even new a few words of sign language from what Barry had taught them.

Now as he walked into the police department after his two hour train ride, Barry made sure to go in through the back entrance to avoid getting yelled at once again. He quickly ran upstairs to the forensics lab, ignoring the pile of papers he had left undone from a couple days before, and dropped off his metal briefcase before running back down the stairs and turning back on his phone, which he had powered off on the train. His screen instantly began filling with text messages. Some from Joe, but almost all of them from Iris. Barry checked the time. It was 5:36. The particle accelerator was going on in less then an hour and Barry had been planning to go with Iris for months. No one wonder she going ballistic.

WHERE R U? read her most recent text.

"On my way" Barry texted back with a smile as he then called an Uber.

One of the reasons he loved Iris was because she didn't treat him differently with his lack of hearing. She knew Barry was just as normal as everyone else, and his hearing aids didn't change that.

Iris was waiting for him when he arrived. "Barry, I can't believe you were going to miss this!" Iris signed and said, both hands and lips moving rapidly.

"I wasn't! I just got caught up with something" he replied, shrugging.

"Another case, Bar?" She asked. "Dad's gonna ground you if Captain Singh doesn't fire you first".

"He almost did" Barry told her. "And plus I'm 25! Joe can't ground me" he added.

"Wait what was that about you almost getting fired?" Iris asked as the crowd around them began getting louder. "Come on" Iris motioned to him as everyone began walking forward to a stage set up in front and a man with glasses walked out.

"Harrison Wells!" Barry said excitedly, using the name sign he had come up with years ago, as he had been a fan ever since he was little. Wells began to speak, but because of the crowd and their not being close to the stage Barry couldn't make out most of his words so Iris translated for him, even though she herself didn't understand any of the science stuff he was saying. But then a guy came out of no where, pushing people out of the way and before Iris could react the man stole her bag. Barry didn't wait, he knew her laptop was in there which had her dissertation. He ran, chasing after the thief and almost had him, when the guy jumped over a fence but luckily he dropped the bag on the way down and Barry caught it. The thief however, didn't make it very far as police were waiting for him on the other side of the fence.

Barry felt a tap on his shoulder, Iris stood behind him looking out of breath.

"You ok?" She asked, spelling out the two simple letters and pointing to his chest. Barry nodded holding the bag with an exausted smile.

Barry was brought back to the precinct to tell the new blonde haired detective named Eddie, his version of events. But by that time Barry was tired and he had headache beginning to form, from all the noise around him. He wanted to go home but decided to go back upstairs to his lab to finish up some of his neglected work and to also watch the news report on the accelerator.

As he climbed the stairs Barry switched off both his hearing aid and cochlear, engulfing him in the complete silence he liked the best. He didn't know that doing this would be a big mistake, as he didn't hear the thunder that grew louder with every second, outside the glass windows.

Feeling the vibration of his phone in his pocket, Barry drew it out while simultaneously switching on the small television on his desk. He saw a few texts from Felicity asking him if he got back okay and if Central City was also seeing the storm. Barry looked out the windows and indeed saw the dark clouds forming. He then put down his phone, turning back towards the television with the captions on expecting to see more coverage on the particle accelerator and instead he saw the news reporter getting drenched by a sudden downpour. A bright light flashed in Barry's eyes, coming from the windows. Lightning. Just then he felt a chill run down his back, Barry looked for the source when he eventually looked up, eyeing the skyline window above his head. Barry silently cursed under his breath as he walked towards the now swinging chains to close the latch shut. But one touch of the metal and Barry felt the cold water on his skin. His eyes barely had time to find the sky when the lightning struck.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?!" Caitlin yelled over the loud music that had just began to play.

"He likes this song, I checked his Facebook page!" Cisco yelled back as he repositioned one of the three speakers around their unconscious coma patient.

"You do know even with his cochlear implants, he's still deaf?" Caitlin pointed out.

"Yeah but just like Iris said, he can still feel the vibrations right?" Cisco asked. "Might help him wake up".

And Barry did feel the vibrations, coursing through the mattress on which he lay and reaching through his fingertips. The song came through his ears sending the static song through his implant and hearing aid which were kept on during the day and off at night. He recognized the familiar beat, remembering the two week obsession he had with it in college. Iris had laughed as he danced to it in his dorm room, recording him on her flip phone as he did so.

The song played on, louder and louder. Barry suddenly realized how numb his body felt laying down, as if he'd been punched numerous times over. But wait... where was he? How did he get here? What was he doing before he got here?

Barry's eyes snapped open, he tried sitting up but only made it half way before falling back onto the pillows.

"Where am I?" He asked speaking aloud, the words feeling strange in his mouth which ached. The two unfamiliar strangers that stood in front of him jumped back, and Barry could just make out the words coming out of one their lips, "he's back".

"Who are you guys?" Barry asked, again only with his mouth as his hands were feeling to heavy to talk. They looked both to be in their mid-twenties. One of them, a female with light brown hair was checking the heart monitor next to his bed and the other was a guy with shoulder length hair and surprisingly when he answered Barry, his hands were moving with his lips.

"Hey calm down" he told Barry. "I'm Cisco Ramon, she's Caitlin, Doctor Snow" he signed, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"You sign?" Barry asked, rather confused.

"Well, nine months with a lot of free time on your hands, you learn some things" Cisco told him with a geeky smile spread across his face.

"Nine months?" Barry asked, using his hands once more.

Caitlin gave Cisco a stern look. This is not how you're supposed to break the news to someone.

"You were in a coma" Caitlin said, a look of concentration in her eyes as she was trying to remember all the medical terms she had learnt in ASL.

"Yeah, you were struck by lightning dude" Cisco added in as he stuck a red lollipop in his mouth. Then Barry remembered, the thunder, the dark clouds. He had just gone to close the window over head when...

Caitlin was waving a hand in front of his eyes. He looked up at her not realizing the tears in the corners of his eyes. Nine months of his life...gone.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking back at the heart monitor, for a few seconds Barry had gone into shock and had a minor panic attack.

"Water?" He asked, using a shaking hand to form the letter W and putting it sideways to his chin. She placed a cup in his hands, standing over him as he drank because of how unsteady he was. "Thanks" he signed. Then he realized, they were alone. "Cisco?" He asked.

"He went to go get Doctor Wells, and call Joe and Iris" She explained.

"Iris" he repeated. Even though he was unconscious for the whole nine months he still felt a sense of how much he missed her, even though part of him felt like they hadn't been a part for long.

Iris couldn't believe it when she got the call. That Barry was awake, that he appeared to be in almost perfect health. It was the exact opposite to the one she had received nine months ago, telling her the accident that had occurred. For the next few weeks she wouldn't leave his side, wanting to be there when he woke up. But his condition wasn't improving, instead she watched his heart stop multiple times and have more seizures than she could keep track of. Then came the idea of moving him to Star Labs, and Iris agreed to anything that had the possibility of bringing back her best friend. Yet again she refused to part with him and held on to the side of the stretcher as he was wheeled into the huge building and to the main cortex where they were met by two young adults, both of whom couldn't have been older than twenty-five and Harrison Wells, wheelchair and all. Once Barry was hooked up to all the necessary equipment and the ambulance left, Joe had asked to have a private conversation with Wells and Iris was left with the two new strangers as she pulled up a chair to Barry's side.

"You should try talking to him" The female doctor had told her at first. Iris turned around, to stare up at the doctor wondering if this was some type of sick joke. "I know this may be hard for you, but a lot of people believe that coma patients can still hear everything around them. I'm Caitlin by the way and this is Cisco".

Iris wanted to scream at her, but thought against it. "He...he didn't tell you?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly and her eyes filling with tears.

"Tell us what?" Cisco asked, looking nervous.

"Barry's deaf" Iris said and Caitlin's eyes widened as she now knew how previous comment to be highly inappropriate.

"I am so sorry, I didn't-" the doctor began.

"I know" Iris replied. "Normally when he's...awake he can read lips or we would use sign language".

"Dr. Wells didn't tell us. All he said was that Barry was struck by lightning, he didn't mention any other details" Caitlin said.

"It's okay" Iris said as she took one of Barry's limp hands into her own and opened his palm. She had then formed the familiar "I love you" sign with her one hand and placed it down on his, hoping that even if he couldn't hear he would still get the message.

9 months later

"Barry!" Iris said running into the cortex, not stopping until she reached his bed. Her arms wrapped around his body, pulling him into a spine crushing hug.

"Ow" Barry said with his voice, and then he laughed.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you awake" Iris said, signing rapidly as tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of us kid" Joe signed as well but he too looked as if he was going to cry. "How're you feeling?".

"A bit sore, probably from lying in a bed for months, but give it a few hours and I'll be up on my feet" Barry replied.

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Allen" a voice said in the door way. Harrison Wells sat in an electric wheelchair, a grin on his face and Cisco standing behind him.

"Harrison Wells?" Barry asked in awe.

"So is that what my sign name looks like?" He asked with a smile as he rolled his chair in.

"Yeah...um..I made it up when I was...eleven" Barry told his nervously. "I could change it if you don't like it...do you like it?" He asked.

"Wait a second, is a sign name like a code of honor or something?" Cisco asked, hands moving in swift motions. "Cause if it is, I want one" he said with his hands up.

"As you can see the efforts used by the three of us here to learn ASL has not been put to waste" Wells told him, again with sign as well as speech. And Barry couldn't help but appreciate all of this.

It could've just as well happened that he had woken up in an unfamiliar place, and having to guess everything they all were saying. But the fact that they took effort to try and learn some sign language, Barry couldn't help but smile. He had gone to more than a few doctors appointments where he couldn't just read lips and their interpreter was late or couldn't read fluent sign. In those moments he would call Iris to help him out, but even she couldn't be there all the time. As for all the other places he had to go in his daily life, he was used to it. The baristas at Jitters knew not to turn around when they were talking to them and so did most of the police officers at CCPD. But even Barry had to admit that lip reading got tiring after a while and he wished that more people would just learn some basic signs as it wasn't that hard. Caitlin, Cisco and Wells had done exactly that and more, and Barry couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

"And I swear, it hasn't been the same without you Bar" Iris rambled in both rapid sign language and speech as she and Barry walked to the cafe for some coffee. Barry smiled as she talked, keeping his eyes on her fast moving hands. Iris was basically as fluent as he was in ASL so it was easy to follow everything she told him without Barry having to guess. People assumed that since he had a cochlear he could hear everything perfectly normal, except that wasn't the case. He could hear a variation of things in different ways, depending on the volume. For him he enjoyed ASL better than speech, as it was easier for him to follow.

"So I should tell you" Iris continued and it was obvious from her facial expressions alone that she had been dying to tell Barry about this "Remember Eddie? Detective Pretty Boy as Dad called him, still does by the way. Well...a few months ago, we started dating" she told Barry, waiting for a response from him. But Barry hadn't seen the last part of what she had said as he had looked towards the moving cars on the street. Except, something was off. They were moving in slow motion, and so was everything else.

"Barry? Barry!" Iris called waving a hand in front of his eyes. Barry blinked and looked at her, then at their surroundings. Everything was moving at a normal pace. "You ok?" She asked worriedly, wondering if Barry should even be out this early after waking up from a coma.

"Yeah, I just spaced out for a second" Barry replied, sure he must've imagined all that.

"Maybe we should go back to Star Labs?" Iris asked, looking fairly concerned.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Maybe we could stop by the precinct? Show all the officers I'm still alive?" Barry asked, moving his hands swiftly as he spoke and then smiled for good measure although he felt a bit off.

"Yeah I'm sure Singh would love to see you" Iris signed as she took Barry's hand and together they made their way to the police department.

It was a surprise for the precinct to see the young CSI walking through the front doors, as almost everyone there had remembered seeing him being taken out by stretcher over nine months ago, after the lighting incident.

"Barry" Captain Singh said, remembering the sign name for the kid that Joe had taught him. "Welcome back".

"Thanks" Barry said as a few other officers came over to give him a high five or a hug.

"That was a long nap you took there, Baby Face" said one detective. "You still look twelve" Everyone laughed and after Iris caught him up in ASL with the words he missed, so did he. He could understand speech if someone said it loud and clear, but with many people talking at once and that was too much. But then something caught his eye. A man who was sitting, handcuffed in a chair was reaching for a gun in an officer's holster, but Barry saw it again at a slowed pace. Quickly without thinking he rushed forward and moved the gun out of the way. Suddenly everything around him was back to normal, and he saw the criminal getting shoved down and then taken out of the room.

Barry looked around, confused of what just happened. He tapped Iris's shoulder. And told her in he needed some air. He went out through the back exit, breathing heavily. Everything appeared to be fine, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Then he felt a vibration. At first Barry thought it was his phone as he removed it from his pocket and picked it up, but one look at it told him that wasn't the case. His phone wasn't vibrating, but his hand was.

"What's happening to me?" Barry muttered, taking a step back from where he was. But suddenly he wasn't in the back exit of the precinct anymore, instead he was a block away. "What the hell?". He wondered if he was actually losing it now, if maybe the coma messed him up somehow, because he didn't remember walking this far, all he did was take a step back...unless.

Barry looked towards the empty street in front of him and then went into what he thought would be a slow jog, yet it was anything but.

He was speeding down the street as such a fast pace that he wind itself couldn't keep up with him. Of course, that's when he crashed into a dumpster and everything went black.

He awoke to someone slapping his face. Iris stood crouched over him with an extremely worried look on her face. "Bar!" She said as she helped him sit up.

"What happened?" Barry asked, his hands signing in sluggish movements. He looked at his surroundings, he was in the alleyway for the back exit of the precinct. It was as if he hadn't moved.

"Well you said you needed some fresh air, but then you were gone for a while. I came out here to check on you and you were unconscious. I called Caitlin and Cisco" She added.

"What? Come on I'm fine!" Barry protested though with his signing and facial expressions he didn't seem convincing in the slightest.

"I knew you shouldn't be on your feet so soon" Iris said as a white van baring the Star Labs logo pulled up in front of them with a smiling Cisco in the passenger seat and a concerned looking Caitlin coming out to help.

Not even ten minutes later all four of them were sitting in the cortex of the lab, Barry with a needle in his arm as Caitlin took a blood test from him.

"Ok everything looks normal...except your glucose levels. Barry have you been eating? I know your stomach might not be used to solid foods after so long" Caitlin asked as Iris stood next to her signing with fluent ASL. But Barry was barely paying attention. He kept thinking of what had just happened, or at least what he thought had happened. Being able to run at such speeds...he couldn't have imagined it.

"Barry?" Iris asked him with a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at the three standing in front of him wondering how to explain.

"Listen, something happened" Barry began awkwardly. "This is going to sound crazy" and he told them all about the speed, the air rushing by him, being a block away in a split second. When he finished Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin were giving him strange looks. "But I mean, you must have imagined it, Bar" Iris said.

Barry shook his head. "I didn't, I meant at least I think I didn't.

At that moment Cisco and Caitlin both turned around, obviously talking to each other probably discussing if the lighting had drove him insane. He hated when people did that, knowing he couldn't hear and turning around so Barry couldn't read their lips. It also didn't help that they kept their voices so low that there was no chance of Barry catching a word.

"Guys!" Barry said rather loudly with his voice. The two turned back around. "Come on, don't do that" he said. Caitlin and Cisco both looked embarrassed. "Look, I'm not crazy, it happened and I swear if could just prove it, I-" Barry stopped. All three of his friends were once again looking at him strangely, except this time it was shock written all of over their faces. They were staring not at his face, but at his entire body. And sure enough when Barry looked down he was vibrating once again. He lifted a hand in front of his eyes and that's when red lighting sparked around him,

"Cool" Cisco said in awe, as if all his comic book dreams had just came true.


End file.
